


City of Stars

by blondiepepper



Category: Metallica, Metallica Through the Never (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondiepepper/pseuds/blondiepepper
Summary: Los Angeles, Califórnia, 1996.James aceita ir em um encontro as cegas arranjado por seu melhor amigo, Lars Ulrich, esperando nada menos que mais um encontro tedioso com uma garota interesseira e sem personalidade, mas em um cinema vintage no centro da cidade, assistindo um filme que ele nunca assistiria por conta própria, James se apaixona por uma garota de cabelos ruivos e uma personalidade dominante que o faria mudar de ideia, por completo, sobre encontros as cegas e aspirantes a atriz.
Relationships: James Hetfield/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	City of Stars

**Verão.**

**20 de junho de 1996.**

**Los Angeles, Califórnia.**

_“City of stars  
Are you shining just for me?_

_City of stars  
There's so much that I can't see_

_Who knows?  
Is this the start of something wonderful and new?  
Or one more dream that I cannot make true?”_

James fitava seus sapatos em um tom de bege, levemente desgastada. Era um tipo de bota, Lars implicava com ele, falando que parecia ser a bota de um fazendeiro, o que só fazia com que o loira tivesse que morder a língua para não dizer para Lars que ele fica simplesmente ridículo de lápis de olho e que claramente é uma tentativa falha de copiar o estilo novo de Kirk, que diferente do baixinho, combinava bem com o filipino. Gostava do jeito que se vestia, o que havia de errado com seu estilo? Para ele já havia sido uma grande reinvenção, como Lars havia planejado para o novo álbum, talvez não fosse como ele queria, não havia conseguido convencer James a colocar um piercing e passar lápis de olho, mas não havia limite para isso tudo? Já havia cortado seu cabelo, aquilo não era suficiente?

Obvio que o dinamarquês não havia o obrigado a cortar o cabelo ou a mudar seu estilo, mas toda a ideia do novo álbum, os clipes, tudo que estava acontecendo, era um frenesi de mudanças que queria fazer parte, talvez uma mudança não tão imersiva quanto esperado, mas tinha que admitir, estava gostando do cabelo curto.

Passou os dedos calejados e repletos de anéis prateados pelos cabelos agora curtos, ainda estranhando a falta de fios em seus dedos e o choque que levava toda vez que sentia o vento soprar em sua nuca. Passou tanto anos com o cabelo longo que agora a falta dele lhe trazia um estranhamento que somente ele conseguia explicar. Ok, talvez isso soasse um pouco dramático, mas era isso que sentia em relação ao seu novo corte de cabelo.

Sentiu a brisa forte o atingir e a chuva respingar em seu rosto, o que era um clima bem atípico para o verão californiano, não podia reclamar, estava grato por um pouco de frio, nem que fosse vinte e dois graus, era bom não sentir seu corpo pegajoso pelo suor, fazendo seu desodorante parecer inútil e suas roupas quentes demais. Não gostava necessariamente da chuva, seria mais grato se o frio viesse sem o acompanhar do molhado, mas como não mandava no céu, se contentou com o clima que o cara lá de cima havia decidido.

Fitou o relógio grande em seu pulso, os ponteiros marcando 19 horas e 52 minutos. Suspirou, frustrado, não gostava nem um pouco de atrasos, sendo isso um dos motivos de quase ter enlouquecido na turnê com o Guns n Roses, simplesmente renegava tudo e todos que não cumpriam com algo tão básico como um horário marcado. Odiava esperar, odiava ficar sozinho, plantado no meio de um dos poucos cinemas que não ficavam dentro do shopping, esperando uma garota que sequer havia escolhido. Maldito Lars e suas ideias de encontros as cegas. Nunca havia se arrependido tanto em sua vida.

Olhou para o grande letreiro, sentindo como se houvesse viajado no tempo para pelo menos uma década atrás, fitando a fachada com uma arquitetura bem tradicional, olhando os filmes em cartaz. O local somente tinha duas salas, duas opções de filme, “Pânico” ou “O serviço de entregas da Kiki” na sessão “filmes cult”. O filme que havia sido escolhido pela garota com voz delicada era “O serviço de entregas da Kiki”, literalmente a única coisa que sabia da garota além de seu nome ser Genevive, apelidada carinhosamente de Gen, era que sua voz era delicada e queria ver um filme japonês legendado. Talvez esse seja o real arrependimento de James, aceitar ver um filme japonês legendado.

Fazia anos que não ficava plantado esperando por alguém, desde que havia obtido fama, as garotas se jogavam aos seus pés e tudo que precisava fazer era abaixar as calças e pronto, suas necessidades carnais resolvidas. Mas agora com alguns casamentos já acontecendo dentro da banda, Lars achava imprescindível James encontrar alguém “para amar”. Tentou explicar diversas vezes para o homem que não queria nada sério, que seu foco era a banda e seus carros, era só isso que queria fazer, uma transa casual e mexer em seus carros. Havia aceitado o encontro por somente um motivo, fazer Lars calar a boca.

“Ela é incrível!” Lars repetia “linda, educada, meio doida, perfeita pra você”.

Só torcia para que ela realmente fosse linda, talvez sua beleza fizesse tudo valer a pena.

Estava prestes a ir embora quando um vulto passou ao seu lado parando em frente a venda de ingressos. A garota usava um vestido azul royal, com alguns pingos de chuva que haviam molhado não somente o tecido mas também a pele que o cobria. Tinha um decote em “v”, delicado e cavado, já o comprimento ia seus joelhos, um comprimento atípico para quem estava costumado a ver vestidos que mostravam a polpa da bunda ou pelo menos metade da coxa. Era mais justo na cintura, definindo bem tal parte do corpo. Em seus pés ensopados, um salto agulha baixo, em um azul que combinava perfeitamente com seu vestido, uma sandália que mostrava seus pés delicados, com as unhas pintadas em um tom de vermelho escuro, a única coisa de ruim é que estavam sujos de lama, o que só fez James ficar ainda mais confuso, por que ela estava tão arrumada e ao mesmo tempo tão desarrumada? Com os pés cheios de lama, o corpo coberto em pingos de chuva, os cabelos armados pela umidade, cabelos de fios ruivos em um tom de cobre, na altura de seus ombros, com alguns trechos molhados, trazendo frizz e volume. Não era um cabelo liso, tinha algumas leves ondas, como o mar da Califórnia, um mar calmo, delineado, suave, talvez aparentasse ainda mais contido se não fosse a umidade, o deixando um pouco mais turbulento. Sua pele era branca, ignorando completamente o padrão californiano típico de Los Angeles, de bronzeados falsos e mechas loiras, de biquinis e clareamento artificial, de roupas vibrantes e maquiagens brilhantes. A garota não era bronzeada, não tinha mechas loiras, não tinha marquinha de biquini e tinha os dentes levemente amarelados, naturais e sua pele era mate.

Colocou os cabelos atrás da orelha, mostrando seu nariz levemente arredondado na ponta, de lado tendo uma curvatura linda, e era cheio de pequenas sardas, que dominavam parte de sua bochecha rosada e arredondada. Tinha um pouco de orelhas, não das de cor, mas sim as de volume, mas isso sinceramente não fazia nenhuma diferença em sua complexidade tão linda. Sua sobrancelha era rebelde, com os pelos não ordenados, no seu tom de ruivo escuro, trazendo personalidade para a sua expressão. Seus olhos brilhantes e grandes eram em um tom de verde esmeralda hipnotizante, assim como seus cílios volumosos e marcantes, acrescentando a sua aparência divertida e calorosa. Seus lábios não eram muito delineados, eram em um tom de rosa escuro, com a parte inteira puxando para um vermelho, o que o fez deduzir que talvez estivesse usando um pouco de batom.

Em suas orelhas, um par de brincos de estrelas douradas e em seu pescoço completava-se a trindade, com outra estrela.

Bem, pelo menos nisso Lars havia acertado, ela realmente era linda.

-Merda – ouviu a voz que antes se conhecia do telefone, se certificando de que a ruiva realmente era a garota do seu encontro as cegas.

-Genevive? – James disse, dando uma leve tossida no final, enfiou as mãos no bolso sentindo uma leve pontada de ansiedade ao perceber que aquilo tudo era real, que realmente havia aceitado um encontro as cegas e que não somente aceitou, como estava acontecendo, quando segundos atrás, já estava decidindo qual bar iria para esquecer o vexame de levar um bolo.

Fitou a garota que se virou assustada para o homem parado a sua frente, sua mão repousando no peito e a respiração um pouco mais acelerada que o normal, soprando o ar de seus pulmões pela boca, fazendo uma mecha de seu cabelo voar a sua frente, rapidamente retornando a sua posição original. James não sabia muito bem o que fazer ou falar após ficar quase uma hora plantado esperando a garota dar as caras, estavam 15 minutos atrasado para o filme, visto que ele havia chegado mais cedo para comprar pipoca e refrigerante, achando que esse cinema era como todos os outros, lotado e com filas. Além disso odiava pegar trânsito, optando por evitar o horário do rush. Ok, talvez ele estivesse sendo um pouco duro com a garota, eles havia, combinado de se encontrar 15 minutos antes do filme começar, ou seja, a espera confirmada era de meia hora, não uma hora. Mas ainda sim não conseguia deixar a gota de rancor que havia molhado seu peito e tentando ser o mais gentil possível, mordeu a língua, arqueando os ingressos na frente da garota, para que ela entendesse quem ele era e que não precisava pagar nada.

-Ah, cacete, desculpa, James, certo? – ela esticou a mão em direção a James que apertou a mão pequena e molhada da garota.

-Sim – tentou da um leve sorriso, que acabou saindo desastrosamente rude, mesmo essa não sendo a intenção, a verdade é que James não era dos melhores em esconder o que estava sentido, sendo fácil de lê-lo como um livro aberto nas páginas que diziam tudo que se precisava fazer para entender o que ele expressava, seu rosto e sua fala eram como um manual para o interior do garoto e Genevive entendeu isso de cara.

Com um sorriso de canto de boca a ruiva fitou o homem a sua frente por mais alguns segundos. Não era necessariamente seu tipo, não que tivesse um tipo especifico, o que a fazia molhar a calcinha era o fato de ser um músico, amava pessoas das artes e sua essências, devorando cada informação que lhe era dada sobre qualquer meio que envolvia criatividade. Era uma ótima ouvinte e conseguia se interessar por qualquer coisa que a pessoa demonstrasse paixão, é sério, poderia passar horas ouvindo alguém falar sobre peixes e sei lá, geologia, desde que falasse com paixão. Não entendia muito bem o look de caubói do homem, com suas botas grossas em um tom de bege meu duvidoso, a calça jeans preta, com uma corrente prateada caindo na lateral esquerda de sua coxa, indo até a metade da mesma, a blusa preta com um decote em “v”, uma gargantilha preta em volta do pescoço, aparentando justa, com uma caveira prateada no meio, os dedos com anéis prateados, a barba em um formato não tão tradicional, achando seu bigode a coisa mais adorável do mundo, tendo certeza que aquela não era a intensão de sua barba, mas era sensação que passava. Os cabelos mais curtos do que esperava vindo de um rockstar, mas pelo menos algo tinha certeza que vinha da sua linha de trabalho, os braços musculosos e definidos e imaginou por um momento como seria estar no meio deles.

-Desculpa pelo atraso, tive um imprevisto – Genevive comentou, caminhando em direção ao balcão de petiscos – sabe o trânsito dessa cidade é um pesadelo, eu tive uma...entrevista de emprego – levou alguns segundos para achar a expressão que queria usar – ela acabou demorando mais do que eu imaginava, não gosto de deixar ninguém esperando- fitou o homem por alguns segundos e o loiro seguia o caminho fitando os pés – estou te entediando? – não sabia se sentia-se ofendida pela falta de interesse do loiro ou concordava que toda a ideia daquele encontro era estupida.

-Não, não é isso -tentou corrigir o rumo que a situação estava tomando, como um capitão que havia perdido o rumo e quebrado o próprio leme – é só que, estamos atrasados pro filme e bem, essa é a primeira vez que faço algo do tipo – coçou a cabeça, tímido.

-Ah – falou quase em um resmungo, parando a frente do balcão, escorando as mãos na madeira – eu também não, como algo vai dar certo se você não escolheu? Como alguém de fora vai saber o que é certo pra você? Vai saber o tipo de coisa que cada um gosta e não falamos – riu baixo, em um sorriso caloroso, James respondeu com um sorriso tímido, reconfortado pelo jeito que a mulher tratava toda a situação.

-Então você também acha isso tudo estranho? – James também se escorou na bancada, a olhando pelo canto dos olhos.

-Claro, mas já que estamos aqui – deu de ombros – quer alguma coisa?

-Ia te perguntar isso agora – voltou a postura ereta, procurando pelo bolso – o que quer?

-Você não precisa pagar, sabe disso, certo? É a ultima coisa que eu me importo – riu, se escorando lateralmente na bancada.

-Faço questão – fez o mesmo movimento que a garota.

-Tá bom então – arqueou os braços em derrota, o que fez James rir, achava a garota teatral, nunca havia visto alguém agir de tal maneira – a pipoca aqui é uma delícia – em um movimento tão suave que parecia que a garota não tinha gravidade, Genevive pulou por cima do balcão, caminhando até a pipoqueira.

-Genevive meu deus – riu de nervoso, observando enquanto a garota enchia uma sacola grande de pipoca.

-Você gosta de manteiga? – ela perguntou com a maior naturalidade do mundo, com um sorriso carismático no rosto.

-uh, sim? – não sabia direito como agir, vendo a garota se movimentar pelo local como se fosse cotidiano dela e o único atendente do local parecia não se importar nem um pouco.

-Bastante guardanapo então, homem de dedos amanteigados – disse, novamente, como se estivesse em uma peça de teatro, colocando a sacola de pipoca até o topo, melada de manteiga em sua frente – metade é doce, por que eu gosto.

-Justo – respondeu, rindo do jeito teatral da mulher – o que mais gostaria, senhor?

-Uma cerveja? – começou a perder a pose de durão, deixando um breve e baixo riso escapar de seus lábios.

-A cerveja daqui é horrorosa, ainda quer? – arqueou a sobrancelha, tateando a ponta dos dedos contra a madeira do balcão – eu juro, é muito ruim, tipo, intragável.

-Eu tenho certeza que já bebi pior – sorriu, escorando as mãos no balcão, se balançando para frente e para trás.

-É a suas papilas gustativas que vão sofrer, então – arqueou os braços em derrota, caminhando até a geladeira e pegando uma latinha da cerveja, entregando-o.

-E você, não vai beber nada? – questionou.

-Hm... – coçou sua barba imaginaria, olhando para cima, fazendo com que James não aguentasse e risse alto, nunca havia visto alguém tão teatral, tão boba e sinceramente? Era tudo que precisava.

Gen deu as costas para o loiro por alguns segundos, pegando uma coca cola diet de 600ml e pondo em cima da bancada, junto com as outras coisas. Então se agachou, pegando dentro da bancada uma bala fini, daquelas azedinhas.

-Mais alguma coisa, senhor? – segurou a bancada com as duas mãos.

-Não, estou satisfeito, senhorita – sorriu tímido, olhando para a comida a sua frente.

-Deu 26 dolares e 50 cents, senhor – Esticou a palma da mão em direção a James que a fitou curioso, ainda tentando entender como ela estava atrás da bancada agindo como se aquilo fosse cotidiano, como ninguém havia a tirado de lá – eu trabalho aqui, James – gargalhou com a expressão do homem, colocando a mão livre na cintura.

-Isso explica muita coisa – coçou a cabeça, envergonhado, enquanto buscava no bolso por sua carteira, atordoado.

-Eu pago essa – Gen recolheu a mão, dando um pulo, atravessando a bancada e parando ao lado de James.

-Faço questão de pagar, Genevive – ele disse abrindo a carteira e tirando de lá seu cartão, mas a ruiva pegou o cartão de sua mão, o guardando na carteira dele e empurrando-a em direção ao peito do homem.

-Primeiramente, me chama de Gen, só meu pai me chama de Genevive – comentou – segundo, você paga a próxima – pegou a coca cola e a bala – se importa de levar o resto?

-Ah, tudo bem – sorriu bem de leve, quase imperceptível, enquanto pegava a pipoca e sua cerveja e caminharam até a sala número dois – por que você escolheu esse filme? O lugar eu entendo, já que você trabalha aqui, mas o filme? Eu nunca vi nada japonês, eu acho, só filme de luta, quem gosta dessas coisas é o Kirk.

-Filmes de luta são maravilhosos, mas ah, o estúdio ghibli é tudo -aproximou a coca cola do peito, a apertando contra seu corpo, sendo inundadas por memorias e sentimentos que só os filmes deles a traziam – eu amo esse filme.

-Achei que nunca tivesse visto – percebeu que a mulher o deixava cada vez mais confuso, antes de esclarecer tudo de uma maneira nada convencional, o deixando confuso, mas...compreensível.

-Não tem um filme que você goste de ver diversas vezes? – a ruiva falou, olhando para a sala praticamente vazia – ah, ali tem dois lugares perfeito – adentrou a fileira central com rapidez, caminhando até o centro e se sentando, dando dois tapinhas na cadeira vermelha aveludada e levemente apoeirada ao seu lado.

-Ah, tem – tentou falar o mais baixo possível, mesmo percebendo que só havia um casal se pegando na última fileira e que se falasse alto, não incomodaria ninguém. Se sentou com cuidado para não derrubar a pipoca, mas uma ou outra acabaram caindo no chão – Três homens em conflito.

-é um ótimo filme, eu amo as trilhas do Moriconne.

Já haviam perdido parte do filme, tornando tudo mil vezes mais complicado de entender, bem, pelo menos para James, visto que Genevive sabia frases do filme, em japonês, o que deixou o loiro ainda mais intrigado, já que toda vez que saia em turnê para os mais diversos países que não tinham o inglês como a língua principal, se sentia como um completo idiota por não entender completamente nada. Se sentiu um pouco estupido de não ter aproveitado as oportunidades que a vida lhe deu, de aprender novas línguas, se emergir em culturas diferentes, usando a maior parte de seu cérebro para tocar e consertar carros. Um mecânico, poderia ser um mecânico, se tudo tivesse dado errado, teria outra carreira a seguir. Se perguntou o que a garota fazia, já que não tinha muitas informações dela. Sabia que gostava de filmes, de filmes estranhos, que era teatral e que e engraçada, ah, e claro, muito bela.

A fitou por alguns segundos, enquanto a ruiva se deliciava na parte doce da pipoca, tomando um longo gole de coca cola ao sentira garganta seca, os olhos vidrados, a boca semi aberta, soltando curtas frases em japonês, um sorriso bobo e um olhar de encantar qualquer um. Certamente o motivo que fez James realmente aproveitar o filme não foi necessariamente a narrativa, o traço da animação, os personagens, mas sim a garota ao seu lado, curtindo tanto o filme que parecia ter esquecido por completo a existência dele e que aquilo na verdade, era um encontro e não mais uma ida solitária ao cinema.

Estava tão acostumado aos típicos encontros no cinema, de garotas se jogando para cima dele, de beijos e amassos, de mãos em calcinhas e em seu membro, de seios repousando em suas mãos enquanto os apertava, ouvindo no fundo algo que não fazia ideia, pois já havia perdido metade do filme, ocupado em satisfazer seus prazeres carnais. Nunca, em sua vida, havia ido a um encontro e não beijado, então ter Genevive sequer o olhando, aquilo era surpreendente e bem estranho para ele.

O filme já estava chegando ao fim e a pipoca também. Lá pela metade do filme os dois tipos de pipoca haviam se misturado, fazendo com que provassem uma pipoca um tanto estranha, amanteigada e doce. James já estava completamente focado no filme, havia tido um pouco de dificuldade em ler as legendas e ver a animação, mas logo essa dificuldade se foi, fazendo com que o loiro se divertisse um tanto com Kiki e suas entregas inusitadas, entendendo um pouco melhor o que Kirk sempre dizia sobre filmes internacionais. Percebeu que havia desperdiçado tempo demais com seu preconceito e agora só queria rever o filme, para saber o começo.

Com sua mente distraída, James enfiou a mão na sacola, a procura de mais pipoca, se deparando com dedos amanteigados como o dele, só que finos e delicados. Conseguiu inclusive sentir o anel frio no indicador da menina, antes de retirar sua mão rapidamente, sussurrando um pedido de desculpas. Gen só sorriu, achando engraçado a vergonha excessiva de James com algo tão bobo e com os olhos voltados para os créditos que começavam a aparecer na tela, lambeu os dedos com tamanha delicadeza que exalava sexualidade, enquanto James limpava os dedos nos inúmeros guardanapos que a garota havia o dado, completamente vidrado nos movimentos da língua de Gen, agora com a boca amanteigada.

Gen se virou rapidamente para o loiro que tentou desviar o olhar novamente.

-Me dá um? – esticou a mão, dedos molhados de saliva, esperando por um guardanapo.

-Claro – entregou dois para a garota que limpou o os dedos e em seguida a boca, tirando seu batom rosado, dando ar para as linhas delicadas de sua boca que tem uma coloração mais avermelhada.

-Eai, o que achou do filme? – Gen falou, ajeitando sua bolsa em seu ombro, enquanto James carregava os lixos que havia produzido durante o filme.

-Bem melhor do que eu esperava – voltou as mãos para o bolso da jaqueta de couro que usava, enquanto caminhavam em direção a saída.

O vento os atingiu com força, frio de um pós chuva com uma brisa com cheiro de natureza e asfalto molhado. Genevive levou as mãos aos braços, os esfregando com rapidez, tentando gerar algum tipo de fricção que resultasse em seu corpo se aquecer.

-Eu disse que uma vez que você ignorasse o preconceito de filmes internacionais e a legenda ia se apaixonar – parou a sua frente, com um grande sorriso no rosto, ainda abraçada a si mesmo.

-Talvez eu devesse escutar mais Kirk no final das contas – riu, retirando sua jaqueta sem pensar duas vezes e a colocando nos ombros da ruiva, que fitando o chão sorriu de leve.

-Não precisava, você sabe né? – subiu o olhar para a face do loiro, que revirou os olhos, brincalhão – não sou uma donzela em apuros que precisa ser salva por um homem – disse, com a mão no peito, dramatizando a situação como sempre, fazendo James rir.

-Tá bom, príncipe – usou as mãos para ajeitar a jaqueta que obviamente havia ficado grande na garota, ficando próximo de seu corpo, podendo sentir o aroma suave que sua pele exalava, tão delicado e agradável, o suficiente para fazer com que James quisesse dar mais alguns passos em direção a ela. Deu somente um passo, passando seu dedão na gola da jaqueta, próximo ao rosto da mulher. Podia ver agora, melhor do que nunca, o jeito que a luz atingia os fios ruivos da garota, os iluminando, como raios de sol, tão calorosos que por um momento o fez sentir em casa, provando a ele mesmo que a california não está somente em garotas de biquini e cabelos loiros. Subiu o olhar, sem pensar muito, se deparando com as pequenas sardas que cobriam parte do rosto da garota, tão delicadas, como se faíscas houvessem beijado seu rosto com tamanha delicadeza que pareciam constelações perdidas de outro universo, um universo sem estrelas brancas e sim de cobre.

Quis beijá-la, deus, como quis, tudo no corpo e na aura daquela mulher o atraiam como um imã, tão potente que se sentia impotente em relação a suas ações. Queria tocar cada centímetro de sua pele, vivendo da sensação de seu corpo contra o dela e se embebedando em seu aroma afrodisíaco, devorando sua alma até satisfazer sua necessidade de conhecê-la melhor. Conquanto sabia bem que aquele não era o momento certo e não queria estragar tudo.

-Eai, tem algum compromisso ou quer dar uma volta? – Sua voz o tirou do transe de sua beleza, fazendo com que James retornasse a realidade abruptamente.

-Sou todo seu – sorriu, dando um passo para trás, colocando as mãos no bolso – o que você quer fazer?

-Tem um bar legal aqui perto, eu ainda to com fome e uma cerveja cairia bem com uma porção de fritas ou frango, ou os dois – riu, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

-Certo, perfeito.

**°°°**

O bar não era nada que James esperava, pelo contrário, aquilo gritava uma época que ele viveu bem, mas afastado da sua realidade, visto que fugiu das décadas passadas se escondendo atrás do metal, a ponto de mal ter noção de quem é Donna Summer. Não sabia se podia chamar aquilo de bar, mas havia bebida e comida, como prometido, mas a verdade é aquilo era um misto de um ringue de patinação com um bar temático da década de 80, uma década que haviam saído há pouco tempo.

Nunca havia patinado, bem, havia patinado uma vez no gelo, na época que gravaram o Ride the Lightning, mas isso fazia anos e nunca havia tentando repetir o feito, muito menos em um piso de madeira.

-Ok ok, eu admito, falei que era um bar por que tinha certeza que você ia recusar vir num lugar desses, mas vai ser divertido, prometo – deu dois tapinhas nas costas de James – vem, vamos, você calça o que, 42?

-Um pouco mais que isso – foi sendo arrastado por Genevive, que o segurando pela mão, o guiou até o balcão.

-Um tamanho 35 e outro tamanho... – virou o rosto para fitar James, que com uma expressão emburrada, bufou e disse:

-44

\- e um 44 – sorriu, escorando os cotovelos na bancada do local, a barriga junto, enquanto o atendente mau humorado, buscava na grande prateleira com espaços quadriculados, pelos sapatos do casal.

-É sério isso, Gen? – James resmungou, observando o par que já devia ter sido utilizado por tantas pessoas e tão mal higienizado.

-Seríssimo, senhor Hetfield – pegou o par dela e caminhou em direção aos bancos de verniz vermelhos, se sentando em um deles e iniciando a tirar seu salto.

James observou enquanto a ruiva tirou, delicadamente a alça que se prendia ao seu calcanhar e em seguida, dando visão a seu delicado pé, que logo adentrou, sem meias, o patins que parecia mais de criança, de tão pequeno.

-Seu pé parece de criança, não cresceu em nenhum momento não? – implicou, tirando sua bota, deixando sua meia preta a mostra – deus, meu pé vai sair fedido daqui de dentro.

-Por que, você tem chulé, pé grande? – implicou de volta, amarrando o primeiro pé.

-Eu não, mas certeza que as pessoas que usaram antes tem.

-Não pode ser tão ruim assim – pegou um dos sapatos do chão e o cheirou, fazendo uma cara de puro nojo, que fez com que James tivesse a mesma reação, convencido que o sapato fedia pior que peixe podre – então, não é tão horrível não, só meio azedinho – riu, entregando o sapato para o homem.

-Você é uma boa atriz sabia disso? – deu uma cheiradinha rápida, e colocou o sapato, dando um laço.

Genevive parou por alguns segundos, fitando os patins em seus pés, os laços entre os dedos, perdida em uma expressão que James não sabia ler.

-O que foi? Falei algo que te chateou? – se agachou, tentando ficar mais próximo da garota, que com um piscar de olhos, voltou a agir mais normalmente, terminando o laço e se ajeitando no banco.

-Não, é só que – suspirou – queria que isso fosse verdade – se levantou, passando as mãos rapidamente no vestido azul royal.

-E por que acha que não é verdade? – deu um ultimo laço, antes de se levantar, ao lado de Genevive.

-Bem, acho que é o que acontece quando não se consegue um papel, é cansativo sabe, audição atrás de audição e nada – começou a caminhar de maneira engraçada até o ringue, tentando não tropeçar.

-É por isso que chegou atrasada? Estava em uma audição? – a seguiu, parando na entrada do ringue.

-É, desculpa por isso, de novo, eu realmente não gosto de me atrasar – Gen fitava o chão.

-Olha, quando começamos a banda, ouvimos tantos “não” que chegou um ponto que eu acreditei que fossemos péssimos, que aquilo tudo era uma grande perda de tempo, que eu havia desperdiçado anos da minha vida e tinha certeza que eu era um grande perdedor, um péssimo guitarrista, compositor e o caralho a quatro – se segurou na barra do ringue, observando a expressão atenta da garota – mas é aquilo, as oportunidades aparecem e no momento certo, tudo se encaixa – respirou fundo – você pode se colocar pra baixo o quanto quiser, mesmo eu não achando a melhor ideia, mas isso não muda o fato de que em algumas horas você já me convenceu que é sim uma ótima atriz.

Genevive ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de dar um longo suspiro e pisar no ringue, patinando um pouco para longe, mas não o suficiente para que não pudesse puxar James pela mão, o fazendo vir junto.

-Você é um cara legal, James Hetfield – sorriu com o canto da boca, o puxando com tanta força que fez com que ele esbarrasse em um a desconhecida – merda, desculpa.

-Olha, se sinta especial, eu nunca fiz isso e nunca faria, foi golpe baixo me prometer bata frita e cerveja e me dar patins.

“Don’t you Forget about me” de Simple Minds tocava no fundo enquanto as luzes piscavam e Gen gargalhava, o que só fez com que o loiro também risse, tentando acompanhar o patinar acelerado da garota, que patinava com naturalidade. Não era perfeita, as vezes tropeçava e quase caia no chão, era bem mais rápida que ele, dando voltas e voltas no loiro, o deixando um tanto tonto ao vê-la passar como um foguete ao seu lado, depois do outro, depois a frente e atrás, com as luzes piscando freneticamente. James tropeçava e por alguns momentos caiu, mas ao invés de se sentir envergonhado, ria, porque ela também ria e seu riso era contagiante.

Genevive segurou as mãos de James e deu impulso, para que os dois rodassem no próprio eixo. A luz amarelada batia no rosto da garota, junto com a luz roxa, dando uma aurea de filme da década de oitenta a toda aquela situação, com seu sorriso cinematográfico e suas expressões dignas de uma comedia romântica, seu jeito tão único e livre era contagiante, assassinando a timidez que muitas vezes consumia o loiro, que utilizava o álcool como forma de libertação, mas ela era melhor que qualquer bebida alcoolica e seu efeito mil vezes mais poderoso.

Ela era a luz. O brilho. A libertação.

Acabaram caindo ao chão, tontos, o vestido rodado de Gen acima da coxa, as costas de James no chão, gargalhando tão alto que sobressaiam a música. Gen sentada, olhou para o homem deitado a sua frente, suas mãos apoiadas no chão, próximo as costelas do loiro, seu sorriso tão charmoso a fazia esquentar cada parte do seu corpo, o suor que escorria da testa do homem a fazia pensar nas mais diversas situações e seus olhos a fitando de volta? Trazia calafrios que subiam por toda sua espinha.

-SAI DO CAMINHO PORRA – o grito de um desconhecido que patinava fez com que a ruiva parasse de admirar James e se levantasse, esticando sua mão para ajuda-lo e ele se levantou. Com o impulso, os patins se chocaram um contra o outro, fazendo com que seus corpos também se chocassem.

Seu olhar subiu para os olhos azuis do loiro, ainda sorridente, ofegante, com seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente contra os dela, se segurando as suas mãos com força, o ar escapando de seus lábios, quente, se chocando contra o rosto da ruiva, também sorridente, torcendo para que ele a beijasse, um beijo digno de uma comedia romântica. Talvez não conseguisse atuar em um, mas poderia viver um.

Só que não o fez, se aproximou do rosto da garota, sim, mas para falar no ouvido dela.

-Vamos comer?

“Que tal você me comer?” Foi o que Genevive pensou, mas somente respondeu com a cabeça que sim, e patinaram, ofegantes, para fora do ringue.

**°°°**

Com seus sapatos normais de volta aos pés, o casal se sentou em uma das pequenas mesas redondas de dois lugares, com bancos altos, pelo menos alto para Genevive, que optou por apoiar os pés na parte de metal do banco.

Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, com alguns fios fugitivos escapando pra a frente de seu rosto. Sua pele estava suada, assim como a pele morena do garoto, que tomava, com rapidez, seu chopp, provavelmente sedento após todo o exercício físico. Gen levou isso como um desafio e tomou tão rápido quanto ele, que notando o desafio, acelerou. James acabou primeiro, chocando a base do copo na mesa e soltando um arroto sem pensar duas vezes.

-Caralho – gargalhou ao perceber o que havia acabado de fazer, quem arrota em um primeiro encontro.

Gen se juntou a gargalhada e sem querer, soltou um arroto, tapando a boca na hora, envergonhada, mas rindo tanto que não conseguia ficar presa a estigma de “meu deus acabei de arrotar na frente dele”.

-Uau, quase tão potente quanto o meu – cruzou os braços, fitando a garota que revirou os olhos, sorridente.

“Seduce me Tonight” de Cycle V começou a tocar e com a mão na barriga, Genevive arrotou o abecedário, até a letra L, antes de perder o gás e levantar os braços em derrota.

-Incrivelmente sexy – bateu palmas e Gen fez uma reverencia típica da realeza.

-É assim que eu atraio os homens, arrotando o abecedário – fez o gesto de pistola com os dedos e fingiu atirar no homem, que retribuiu fingindo receber o tiro bem em seu peito – deus como você é bobo!

-Você é pior – apontou pra ela.

A comida finalmente chegou e com os dois levemente bêbados, gritos saíram de suas gargantas em uma comemoração que só os dois entendiam.

Uma grande porção de batatas frias com cheddar e bacon, um balde com frango frito e dois cachorros quentes.

-Deus como vamos comer isso tudo? – apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e cobriu a boca com uma mão, deslizando o olhar pela quantidade absurda de comida que haviam pedido.

-Olha, eu como o que você não aguentar – brincou, pegando a batata frita – pode trazer mais dois chopps?

-Claro senhor – o atendente disse, com um sorriso gigante no rosto – você se importa de tirar uma foto comigo?

-Ah, bem, eu – respirou fundo, colocando a batata frita de volta ao prato – eu não tiro fotos, mas posso autografar algo, pode ser?

-Ah, tudo bem – ainda sorrindo, tirou uma comanda vazia do bolso e entregou para James, que com os dedos engordurados, deu seu autografo – obrigada senhor Hetfield.

-Sem problemas – sorriu e o atendente se virou e foi embora.

-Você acabou de foder o resto da noite desse garoto depois de transformar a caneta dele em um contêiner de gordura – Gen ressaltou, dando um longo suspiro antes de fitar as comidas novamente, com um olhar um tanto quanto perdido.

\- O que foi? Foi muito incomodo? Desculpa eu sei que é estranho isso de ter fãs aparecendo e...- James começou mas foi rapidamente interrompido por Gen.

-Que isso, não tem problema algum, fico feliz de você ter feito a noite de alguém mais feliz – deu um sorriso tímido, pegando uma batata e dando uma mordida.

-O que foi então? – perguntou, um tanto preocupado.

-Nada é só que, deve ser surreal ter gente te admira tanto assim, fãs – seu olhar permanecia perdido, só que dessa vez, nas próprias mãos – fazer algo que alguém ame tanto a ponto de te pedir uma foto, deve ser algo especial.

James olhou para a garota, não parecia que ela estava incomodada com o fato de não ter fama, mas sim, não ter reconhecimento algum, tinha a expressão da exaustão de alguém que tenta se manter firme, forte, com a cabeça erguida, mesmo levando tombo após tombo, não após não. A verdade é que todos tem seu limite e Gen parecia estar próximo do seu.

-Eu não vou mentir, realmente é algo especial, mas bem, com o tempo se torna algo meio banal, meio cansativo, a falta de privacidade e a “obrigação” de sempre estar a disposição de um fã, mas você vai aprender o que é isso, tenho certeza, um dia vamos lembrar sobre essa conversa e você vai rir do quão boba foi – pegou o frango frito e deu uma mordida.

Gen arqueou o rosto, finalmente olhando novamente para aquele mar azul, calmo, que se prendia as curvas totalmente circulares de seus olhos e sua pupila engajada na feição da garota. Sorriu, impressionada em como ele poderia ter um coração tão bom e ainda assim ser tão famoso, ser tão rico e tão agressivo, pelo menos é que sentiu ao ouvir metallica. Agressividade.

Pegou um frango e deu uma mordida também, imitando o homem e sorriu, enquanto os dois comiam.

-Vamos ver, Het.

**°°°**

-Aonde você quer ir agora? – James comentou, enquanto caminhavam pela rua do lado de fora do “bar”.

Genevive ainda usava a jaqueta do loiro, agora encolhida dentro da mesma, enquanto a madrugada se aproximava. Com as mãos no bolso, observou James se aproximar, segurando com delicadeza o zíper da jaqueta, a fechando, para que a garota se sentisse mais aquecida.

-Que tal caminharmos um pouco?

-Claro – James disse, acompanhando o passo calmo da garota, seu salto se chocando contra o asfalto da calçada, seus corpos próximos, braço esbarrando no braço, enquanto conversavam sobre as coisas mais diversas, aspirações, sonhos, lutas, comidas prediletas, amigas, Lars.

-Inclusive, como você conhece o Lars? – finalmente fez a pergunta que tanto queria, mas havia se esquecido de perguntar a noite toda, pois estava ocupado demais conhecendo a garota.

-Ah, ele não te contou? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha, o fitando, James respondeu com que não, com um gesto da cabeça – ele foi em uma peça que eu atuei, ele e a namorada, ficou obcecado com a peça e a minha personagem, foi no backstage e começamos a conversar, acabamos ficando amigos e um mês atrás começou a falar de como você seria perfeito pra mim e blah blah blah

-Típico Lars – riu, tímido, ao ouvir como ela falou “perfeito para mim”.

-Típico Lars – sorriu de leve, com seus dedos tocando de leve os de James, esperando que ele fizesse algo – ele me encheu o saco até eu dizer sim e cá estamos nós – abriu os braços.

-Foi assim que ele fez a Skylar, encheu tanto o saco dela que ela disse sim só para ele parar – viraram a direita – espero que não tenha se arrependido.

-Eu que espero que não tenha se arrependido – riu baixo – não faço ideia do que Lars disse sobre mim pra você.

-Bem, ele disse que você era linda e engraçada, carismática e extrovertida, que gostava de filmes e bem, foi só isso mesmo.

-E ele estava certo? – ela olhou para ele, a espera da resposta.

-Definitivamente – James respondeu, a olhando de volta – eu não queria quebrar o clima, mas...

-Mas? – Gen parou de andar, assim como James, e o fitou confusa, achou que tudo estava indo tão bem.

-Mas aquele ali é o meu carro – ficou um pouco envergonhado em ter que falar aqui, cortando completamente o clima e deixando tudo um pouco estranho.

-Belo carro – respondeu, observando o veiculo a sua frente – tem rádio?

-Claro, por que?

-Queria escutar algo

-Seu desejo é uma ordem – James procedeu para abrir a porta, se sentando no banco do passageiro e ligando o rádio. Quase que como o destino lhe dando uma última chance, Linger, da banda Cramberries começou a tocar, fazendo com que Gen abrisse um sorriso encantador. Com os olhos fechados, jogou a cabeça para trás, balançando de um lado para o outro, sentindo a brisa californiana com cheiro de maresia lhe atingir com tudo.

James a fitou por alguns segundos, antes de surpreendê-la ao envolver sua mão na cintura da garota, que abriu os olhos surpresa, deixando com que James a guiasse sem pensar duas vezes. O loiro pegou a mão delicada da ruiva, a puxando para mais perto pela cintura. Gen escorou o rosto contra o peito de James, enquanto os dois dançavam lentamente, uma dança típica de um baile escolar, balançando o corpo de um lado para o outro, tão próximos que podiam sentir o perfume um do outro, o calor de seus corpos, ver cada detalhe de seus rostos.

Gen enroscou, delicadamente, seus braços ao redor de James, com o auxilio do toque leve das mãos do loiro a guiando por cima de seus ombros. Com os olhos fechados, Gen aproveitou cada segundo daquele momento, tentando prestar atenção em cada detalhe, em cada movimento, em manter o cheiro amadeirado de James em seu interior tempo suficiente para que se tornasse uma memória de longo prazo, a sensação dos cabelos curtos do homem escorregando entre as frestas de seus dedos, macios, cheirosos, a beirada que definia seu corte com os cabelos tão curtos que pinicavam sua mão, levemente, provavelmente aparados com uma lamina, para lembrar da firmeza de suas mãos calejadas eu sua cintura, a apertando de tempos em tempos, quando a música de tornava mais intensa.

A ruiva suspirou ao sentir a mão de James subir por suas costas, em uma carícia tão calma que fez cada musculo de seu corpo relaxar, como se tivesse tomado uma dosa cavalar de whiskey misturado com Rivotril, sentindo seu corpo amolecer como manteiga embaixo de um sol ardente, a ponto de deixa sua cabeça tombar para trás, logo em seguida, sentindo a respiração de James aumentar a medida que ele se aproximava seu pescoço, roçando seu nariz frio em seu pescoço, antes de depositar, de maneira extremamente sutil, um beijo molhado no pescoço da mulher.

Se sentiu transportada para os céus, como se Deus permitiu, por alguns minutos, que ela andasse sobre nuvens, sem nenhum exercício da gravidade ou de qualquer coisa que pudesse trazê-la de volta a realidade. Se sentiu no paraíso.

E com sua boca tão próxima do lóbulo da orelha de James, a ponto de conseguir sentir a textura dos lábios da loira, a ouviu cantar tão baixo, que se estivesse um pouco mais longe, acharia que estava sibilando as palavras, quando na verdade cantava:

_“ And I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You've got me wrapped around your finger  
Do have to let it linger?”._

E quase em uma suplica, Genevive aproximou ainda mais seu corpo do de James, deixando que a ponta de seu nariz encostasse na dele, tão próximo que conseguia sentir, bem de leve, a ponta de seus lábios rosados, que por fim, se uniram em um beijo suave, lento e longo, aproveitando a suavidade dos lábios um do outro, da doçura de um beijo digno de filme, antes de Gen abrir uma fresta entre seus lábios, permitindo que James se deliciasse em sua língua, com a ruiva aprofundando o beijo com a mão em sua nuca, o puxando cada vez para mais perto, enquanto o beijo se intensificava, necessitando que não houvesse um suspiro longe dele, um centímetro sequer separando seus corpos.

James escorregou sua mão com determinação até a bunda da ruiva, que a empinou sem pensar duas vezes, sentindo a mão do loiro se fechar com força, segurando sua bunda com um tanto desejo que a tensão sexual dos dois era tão densa que podia-se cortar uma faca de manteiga.

Sua boca era quente e úmida, seus movimentos eram perfeitos, assim como o encaixe de suas bocas e quando ele mordia seu lábio inferior, sentia que seu mundo inteiro desabaria, pois não tinha um pingo de força para se aguentar em pé quando sentia os dentes dele arrastarem no lábio dela.

E quase sem folego algum, se beijando mesmo depois de a música ter chegado ao fim, Genevive finalmente disse o que tanto queria.

-A gente pode terminar isso lá em casa.

-Por favor – James suplicou.

**°°°**

James estacionou em frente a uma casa modesta perto das colinas. Tinha um longo gramado, com pedras claras que formavam um caminho sinuoso até a porta principal. Parecia uma casa típica californiana, com um estilo caloroso, em tons de bege, com uma grande porta de madeira.

O tapete dizia “Bem Vindos a Hollywoodland!” e estava sujo de terra.

Gen demorou um pouco, mas logo achou as duas chaves, abrindo as duas fechaduras. James se surpreendeu com o interior do lugar, era bem maior do que imaginava. Era uma casa de teto alto e espaçosa, a cozinha tinha o estilo americano, interligada com a sala de jantar e a mesma interligada com a sala de estar. A esquerda um corredor que não sabia aonde dava, mas logo descobriria.

A casa era decorada em tons quentes e era bem colorida, com decorações que gritavam hollywood, sem contar os quadros e posters de filmes icônicos, inclusive seu filme favorito, três homens em conflito. Na cozinha, a pia estava suja, com mais pratos do que imaginava e começou a se questionar se Genevive morava sozinha. Ao lado da sala de jantar, uma grande porta de correr de vidro, dava para a outra parte do quintal, com direito a piscina e churrasqueira.

A ruiva guiou James pelo corredor com quatro portas, duas a direita e duas a esquerda. Gen abriu a última da direita, o levando ao seu quarto.

-Você mora com alguém? – por um momento ficou preocupado se ela era comprometida, mas ao perceber que seu quarto não parecia ser de casal, relaxou um pouco.

-Ah sim, tenho duas colegas de quarto, mas elas estão numa festa – Gen tirou o salto, catando algumas roupas do chão e as jogando em cima do pufe que ficava ao lado do armário branco e em frente a penteadeira com direito a espelho e luzes, com sua bancada branca repleta de maquiagens, em um caos de uma garota que demorou para se arrumar. Gen fechou as portas dos armários rapidamente, tentando fazer seu quarto parecer mais apresentável. Sua cama era repleta de almofadas em tons de rosa e vermelho, assim como uma coberta grossa e dois travesseiros, era uma cama de casal que aparentava ser bem macia.

A direita do quarto uma janela que dava para o quintal, com cortinas grossas em um tom de cinza escuro. Gen jogou as almofadas próximo a janela, enquanto James a observava com uma risada baixa, tentando organizar o quarto sendo que sabia que eles só o bagunçariam mais.

-Você é adorável, Gen – ele disse com os braços cruzados, enquanto a garota, com a bunda empinada logo a sua frente, passava a mão com rapidez no tecido, tentando deixá-lo menos enrugado.

-O que foi? – ela se virou rapidamente, sentando na cama, com um sorriso malicioso, como se o próprio diabo puxasse seus lábios.

-Pra que você tá arrumando o quarto – deu dois passos, o suficiente para parar em frente a ruiva, envolvendo o rosto da mulher em sua mão – se nós só vamos bagunçá-lo ainda mais? – deslizou seu dedão pelo lábio avermelhado da garota, que sem pensar duas vezes, abriu uma fresta entre seus lábios, grande o suficiente para que o dedo de Hetfield escorregasse com facilidade até a língua da ruiva, que com o fechar suave de seu lábios, fez um bico, chupando o dedo grande do guitarrista. A reação do loiro foi quase imediata, mordendo o lábio inferior e já sentindo seu membro se enrijecer.

A ruiva sugou o dedão do loiro com vontade e ele não conseguia parar de imaginar como seria ter aqueles lábios sugando seu pau. Em um movimento lento e sensual, Gen jogou sua cabeça para trás, fazendo com que o dedão de James deixasse sua boca e em uma última e longa lambida, começou a se arrastar mais e mais para trás da cama, fazendo seu vestido subir até a cintura, deixando a mostra sua calcinha preta. Se tivesse tido mais tempo para planejar, provavelmente teria escolhido uma peça melhor, provavelmente com renda, mas como não esperava muito do encontro, nem se deu ao trabalho de ficar com as roupas intimas mais sexys que tinha.

James a devorou com os olhos, observando as coxas delineadas da garota, que se moviam cada vez para mais longe. Enquanto a observava, o loiro, com os próprios pés, retirou o sapato e com as mãos, as meias.

-Sabe, eu não costumo ser fácil assim – uma das alças do vestido de Gen caiu em seu braço, deixando seu decote ainda mais aparente, enquanto o fitava com olhos de perdição. Ela era como a maça proibida, invocando seu libido a ponto de deixa-lo duro sem sequer um toque – mas você dificultou as coisas.

-Ah é? Dificultei? – ele falou com sua voz grossa, quase rouca pela sede de querer chupa-la, enquanto desabotoava seu jeans, abaixando seu zíper, o homem posicionou as duas mãos na cama, deixando a ruiva no meio e começou a se aproximar, lentamente, como um predador cercando sua presa.

-Nada me deixa mais excitada do que a porra de um romance – falou, começando a abaixar sua calcinha lentamente, a deixando na ponta do pé. Gen esticou sua perna, bem no rosto de James, que mordeu a calcinha da garota, a jogando para longe. Jogou a cabeça para trás, abrindo as pernas.

A única fonte de luz do quarto, um abajur em um tom amarelado, refletia na pele levemente suada da ruiva, deixando uma breve sombra em sua intimidade, atiçando ainda mais a curiosidade do guitarrista, que como um tigre, engatinhando até a intimidade de Gen, chegou perto de perder a cabeça e acabar com toda a brincadeira, pois precisava satisfazer suas necessidade carnais que hoje gritavam mais do que qualquer dia.

-Tudo que eu quero é te satisfazer – quase ronronou, se surpreendendo ao ter sua visão tapada pelos joelhos de Gen, encostando um contra o outro, fechando as portas para o paraíso.

-É? – deixou a cabeça ereta novamente, o fitando com um sorriso sacana dominando seu lábios – então me mostra.

-Puta merda – foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar, sentindo todo seu corpo pinicando, implorando por serotonina, pelo prazer, pela luxúria, para fechar com chave de ouro o encontro perfeito com a garota perfeita.

Era a cereja do bolo, ela havia passado com honra em todos os quesitos que James queria em uma mulher a única coisa que faltava era ser boa de cama. E merda, só com toda aquela provocação já tinha certeza que ela era.

James beijou o joelho de Gen, que sem aguentar mais, jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto lentamente abria suas pernas, abrindo caminho para que James subisse cada vez mais, até finalmente chegar ao interior da coxa, em sua virilha, dando beijos cada vez mais molhados.

A ruiva suspirou alto, curvando seu corpo para trás ao sentir os lábios do loiro abocanharem seu clitóris, começando com uma lambida longa, na beirada de sua entrada até seu clitóris, o sugando com maestria, em movimentos circulares, em chupadas mais fortes, depois mais fracas, em uma mescla de movimentos que traziam sentimentos inexplicáveis para a garota. Foi quando enfio dois dedos na buceta já molhada, fazendo Gen soltar um gemido alto e deixar seu corpo colidir contra o colchão, agarrando as cobertas com força, tentou segurar os cabelos do loiro, mas eram ralos e escorregadios, fazendo com que suas mãos caíssem entre suas pernas.

James intensificou os movimentos de vai e vem com dedos, ainda dentro de sua buceta e em pouco segundos e um gemido libidinoso, Genevive gozou na boca do loiro, que se deliciou no gosto da mulher.

Com alguns movimentos, James se movimentou para fora da cama, observando a cena do que havia feito, com um sorriso sacana, de canto de rosto, vendo o vestido bagunçado da loira e sua respiração ofegante, a mão repousando sobre o peito, os olhos ainda fechados, absorvendo cada onda de prazer.

Finalmente voltando a realidade, Genevive se pos de joelhos na beirada da cama, sentando em seus pés. Ela arqueou os braços e James sem pensar duas vezes retirou o vestido, o jogando no chão, dando visão para os belos seios da ruiva, que cairiam com delicadeza em suas mãos.

James acariciou os mamilos rosados da garota, agradecendo aos deuses por ela não ter usado sutiã naquela noite, pois não havia visto nada mais lindo que os seios da garota abandonando o vestido.

Gen o observava com luxuria, respirando forte com a delicadeza que James tinha ao acariciar seus mamilos, sentindo seu clitóris pulsar novamente. Sem pensar muito, sedenta pelo gosto do homem, Genevive abaixou as calças de James, junto com sua cueca, sendo recebida com o membro já ereto do guitarrista, tão próximo, e duro, de seu rosto.

A mulher observou o membro do homem por alguns segundos, passando seus dedos finos pela virilha dele, sentindo seus pelos pubianos loiros e parados em sua mão, antes de descer para as bolas dele, as segurando com carinho, dando leves apertadas, o que fez com que James gemesse um baixo e grosso “porra” seguido de um gemido alto ao sentir os lábios úmidos de Gen sugando a cabeça de seu pau. Sentia que conseguiria gozar rapidamente, só com a porra daquele chupadinha na ponta de seu pau, mas se segurou, sabendo que o que viria a seguir seria ainda melhor.

E foi, pouco tempo depois de brincar com sua língua da cabeça do pau do loiro, Genevive enfiou de vez, no fundo de sua garganta, o pau grosso e pulsante do loiro, o chupando com vontade, enquanto com uma das mãos, coladas aos seus lábios, o masturbava, junto com os movimentos de vai e vem, cutucando sua garganta, e a outra mão segurando as bolas dele.

James agarrou com forças os cabelos de Gen, observando como eles caiam, suados e úmidos, em suas grossas mãos, fios de cobre que pareciam faíscas quando a luz refletia neles, quando a garota se afastava de seu pau. Olhou para baixo vendo que ela o olhava voraz, esperando o próximo comando, sem parar por um segundo.

Estava prestes a gozar quando puxou Genevive com força, pelos cabelos, sentindo a última chupada bem na ponta.

-Fica de quatro – mandou e ela o fez, empinando sua bunda pálida para o alto, o rosto contra o colchão, as mãos agarradas ao tecido esperando o impacto.

James pegou um preservativo de sua carteira, o abrindo com rapidez e cobrindo seu pênis com o material lubrificado. Sem aviso algum, procedeu para meter com força em Gen, que em um grito cheio de prazer, sentiu o pau de James indo fundo em seu interior.

Se segurando na cintura da garota, o vocalista metia com força, usando suas mãos na cintura da ruiva como impulso para meter mais rápido e mais forte. Os gemidos da ruiva eram parados toda vez que James enfiava com força, em um misto de prazer e dor, sentindo sua bunda arder com o primeiro tapa.

-Mais forte – gemeu, levando um tapa que definitivamente deixaria a marca da mão dele.

James gemia baixo, com seu tom de voz grosso, apertando, amassando a bunda da loira em suas mãos, com seu peitoral suado, pingando nas costas curvadas, quase como um rio, descendo da fonte.

-Minha...vez... – falou, pausadamente, até James se retirar dela.

Com as pernas bambas, Genevive se levantou, ficando em pé no colchão instável, puxando o loiro pelo pescoço e o jogando na cama. Completamente surpreendido pela iniciativa de Gen, aspirante a atriz sentou com força em James, o cavalgando com rapidez e voracidade.

-puta merda, puta merda – ele repetia, se deliciando com a vista dos seios saltitantes da garota, que subiam e desciam, revezando com rebolar com seu pau fundo dentro dela, e quicar mais e mais.

Toda vez que James tentava toca-la, Gen, com uma risada sacana, segurava os pulsos do loiro para trás, o inibindo de fazer qualquer coisa além de deitar e surtar com a falta de controle e prazer.

Em um ultimo movimento, sentindo que estava prestes a gozar, James rolou por cima da Gen, segurando os dois pulsos da garota com somente uma mão, enquanto com a outra, agarrava a cintura dela, metendo rápido, forte, gostoso, sem parar.

-Cacete eu vou...- e dito e feito, poucos segundos depois de Gen gemer o que estava sentindo, James sentiu, ao redor de seu pênis, o interior de Gen se contrair ao redor de seu membro, tendo certeza que ela havia gozado e finalmente se permitindo gozar.

Com a respiração ainda ofegante e os corpos imersos em suor, James gozou, com seu corpo efervescente, banhado em prazer, encostou sua testa na de Gen, tentando acalmar as batidas rápidas de seu coração.

-Puta merda – James falou, caindo de lado na cama, suado e exausto – Isso foi... – começou a falar, podendo sentir o calor emanando de seu corpo.

-Incrível – soltou em um suspiro alto – se eu soubesse que você era tão bom assim tinha dado pra você naquela porra da sala do cinema.

-Ainda vamos ter tempo pra isso – riu, fitando o rosto corado da garota – vem cá – a puxou pela cintura, Genevive se encaixando perfeitamente a lateral de seu corpo, o rosto dela em seu peito, sua barriga na lateral de seu corpo, a perna da ruiva por cima da cintura do loiro e em um abraço, conversaram mais um pouco, até adormecerem.

**°°°**

-James, James, acorda! – o loiro acordou assustado, sentindo as sacudidas incessantes e intensas de Genevive.

Abriu os olhos, ainda sonolento, com os olhos cheios de remela, dificultando um pouco que ele os abrisse, finalmente se deparou com a expressão de pura felicidade da ruiva, que, agora enrolada em um roupão, saltitava na cama.

-Eu fui escolhida pra segunda chamada da porra do filme! CACETE! SEGUNDA CHAMADA JAMES! – encheu o rosto do loiro de beijos, que a puxou rapidamente para cima de si, ainda nu, retribuindo os beijos.

-Eu disse, eu disse que você é boa – respondeu sorridente, com Genevive em seus braços gargalhando.

-Merda, eu não pensei nisso – se sentou rapidamente, em cima dos próprios pés – eu não se eu vou aguentar ouvir esse não, sinceramente, eu não aguento mais, e se for outro não, james, e se for outro não? Puta merda – segurando os cabelos na mão – e se eu não for suficiente, existem tantas outras, elas sempre são mais bonitas, mais talentosas, mais...

-Gen! – James disse, a tirando da espiral de desespero que a garota estava entrando – esse papel já é seu, ta no papo, você não é bonita como elas, vocês não é talentosa como elas – a ruiva a olhou confusa – você é mil vezes mais bonita, mil vezes mais talentosa, é seu, só aceita.

-Ok, ai, ok – se levantou na cama, quase caindo, correndo até o armário. Colocou uma calcinha rapidamente, sentindo o olhar de James, sorridente, sobre ela – a gente vai se ver de novo, certo?

-Certo

-Promete?

-Prometo, gen, agora vai!

-Calma cacete! – gargalhou, em um misto de desespero e felicidade, terminando de por as calças, colocando uma blusa preta e calçando uma sandália. Ela correu até a porta, percebeu o que faltava, e voltou correndo até James dando um beijo longo, profundo e sincero no loiro, antes de sair correndo pela porta, tropeçando na bota de James – até logo!

-Até logo!

Queria ficar com aquela imagem para sempre em sua mente, feliz, sorridente, mal sabia James que levaria um bom tempo para aquele até logo chegar, que pensaria nela por tantos meses, por anos, até que o logo, se tornasse presente, que as turnês dele e os filmes dela, fariam com o que o reencontro deles demorasse três longos anos.

Pelo menos, teria em sua memória, para sempre, aquela noite, na cidade das estrelas, só ele e Genevive, a ruiva aspirante a atriz.

_“City of stars  
Are you shining just for me?_

_City of stars  
There's so much that I can't see_

_Who knows?_  
Is this the start of something wonderful and new?  
Or one more dream that I cannot make true?”


End file.
